Carlo Vázquez
|nacimiento = 6 de septiembre de 1984 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2004 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = DemoCarloVazquez2013.ogg |demo2 = DNShuichiAizawa.ogg |facebook = carlo.vazquezdoblaje |twitter = carlodoblaje |instagram = carvadi }}thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Tributo a Carlo Vázquez. Star Lord Comic.png|Peter Quill / Star-Lord en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en varios proyectos animados de Marvel, su personaje más conocido. Max Taylor.png|Max Taylor en Dino Rey, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. 219.gif|Shoutmon y sus digievoluciones en Digimon Fusion, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Keith VLD.png|Keith en Voltron: El defensor legendario, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Satoru_endo.jpg|Satoru Endō (1ª voz) en Super Once, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Brutacio HTTYD.png|Brutacio Torton en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Eggsy_-_Kingsman_2.png|Gary "Eggsy" Unwin en Kingsman: El servicio secreto y Kingsman: El círculo dorado. Weasel - D2.png|Weasel en el Universo cinematográfico X-Men. Fili-DesolaciondeSmaug.png|Fili en la saga de El Hobbit. Mi-niniera-es-una-vampira-benny.jpg|Benny Weir en Mi niñera es una vampira: La película y Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie. Owen-RNCD.png|Owen Grady en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico y Jurassic World: El reino caído. Sam_Flynn_001.png|Sam Flynn en Tron: El legado. SSdiablo.png|Chato Santana / El Diablo en Escuadrón suicida. DNShuichiAizawa.png|Shuichi Aizawa en Death Note. BastionMisawa-DULI.png|Bastion Misawa en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (temps. 2-3). Julian konzern.jpg|Julian Konzern en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. MiguelAngelFF.png|Miguel Ángel en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward y Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla. My_fave.png|Boberto / Bobert en El increíble mundo de Gumball desde la tercera temporada. Fenton Crackshell (2017).png|Fenton Crackshell Cabrera / Pato Aparato en Patoaventuras. Fergus Fox.png|Fergus Zorro en Calle Dálmatas 101. Master frown cn image.png|Master Frown en Unikitty!. UTA-AntMan.png|Hank Pym / Hombre Hormiga en The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores y The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2. EMH-ScottLang.png|Scott Lang / Hombre Hormiga II en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-MichaelKorvac2.png|Michael Korvac también en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. SSP-Electro.png|Max Dillon / Electro en El espectacular Hombre Araña. HermanoSangre.jpg|Hermano Sangre en Flecha. Anakin skywalker personaje hayden.png|Voz actual de Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars a partir de Disney Infinity. Archivo:515544-mrcake_bronyboy_large.png|Sr. Carrot Cake en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (temps. 1-3). Ernesto2.png|Ernesto en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. CharaImage Tom Dupain.png|Tom Dupain en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Fishface bio pu.png|Xever Montes / Cara de Pez en Tortugas ninja. Varian Tangled.png|Varian en Enredados otra vez: La serie. MrFox.png|Sr. Zorro en Hora de aventura (temps. 6-7). 370px-Ghxf.png|Prismo también en Hora de aventura (temps. 6-7). Aptwe.png|Elefante guerrero psíquico ancestral también en Hora de aventura (temps. 6-9). StarchyPW.png|Crunchy también en Hora de aventura (Temps. 6). Breadwinners_character_large_332x363_buhdeuce.jpg|Buhdeuce en Breadwinners. Vinny (En Busqueda de Cosas).png|Vinny Griffin en Padre de familia. Kaz-Caotic.png|Kaz Kalinkas/ KidChaor en Caotic (Desde la Segunda Temporada). MainDashCGI.png|Dash en Thomas y sus amigos. Whistler-splash-and-bubbles-33.4.jpeg|Whistler en Splash y Bubbles. Archivo:Timido.jpg|Tímido en Los 7E. Bottom Bag Transparent.gif|Bolso Bottom en Tío Grandpa. Image 86382e42.png|Niño Langosta en Gusano del futuro. Barry.PNG|Barry en El mundo de Craig. Master-rooster.jpg|Gallo en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. SSO Miller.png|Miller en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. CDZSHThanatosArmadura.png|Thanatos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV). Lost Canvas Agaho.png|Agaho de Bennu en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Cyborg 009 (Joe Shimamura) (C009COJ).png|Cyborg 009 / Joe Shimamura en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Karna (Lanza de Rojo).jpg|Lancero del Rojo / Karna en Fate/Apocrypha. Sinbad (Magi - AOS).jpg|Sinbad en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Doppo Kunikida (BSD).jpg|Doppo Kunikida en Bungō Stray Dogs. DITFHiro.png|Hiro en DARLING in the FRANXX. Isaac (Castlevania).jpg|Isaac en Castlevania. Quattro.jpg|Quattro de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Kentaro Tsubaki.png|Kentaro Tsubaki en Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches. Kohaku (Forma Real) (IAWWMS).png|Kohaku (forma real) en In Another World With My Smartphone. Shinji Kamuro-MP100.jpg|Shinji Kamuro en Mob Psycho 100. BLAMESutezo.png|Sutezo en Blame!. Kageyuki (KDLFDH-LBDU).png|Kageyuki en Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato. Barodius-222x300.jpg|Emperador Barodius en Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos. Gashem.png|Ghasem Madal en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Ranjiro beyturbo.png|Ranjiro Kiyama en Beyblade Burst: Turbo. Simon Callum (TAMB).jpg|Simon Callum en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Aren Kuboyasu (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Aren Kuboyasu en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Kuromukuro Takehito.png|Takehito Shirahane en Kuromukuro. Gibul Wisdan (AROBMI).jpg|Gibil Wisdan (eps. 1-6) en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. SlashAngemon.jpg|SlushAngemon también en Digimon Fusion. Rinji.png|Rinji de Naruto Shippūden. 800px-Grant anime.png|Grant en Pokémon XY. 240px-Saturn anime.png|Saturn en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (temp. 12). Takehara AICO Incarnation.jpg|Takehara en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. DC - Nagasaki.jpg|Koji Nagasaki en Devilman Crybaby. JefeKobayashi.png|Jefe de Kobayashi en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. LS Lood Berstein IV.png|Lood Bernstein IV en La canción perdida. Demonio globo ocular (DMTTPWR).jpg|Demonio de un ojo / Urs en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. WTWChase.png|Chase Redford, el caballero Rojo en Ever After High Rumbo al País de las Maravilla. WheelieT3.jpg|Wheelie en Transformers. MilesDredd.png|Miles Dread en Max Steel (2013). 20180821050040!CyberverseGrimlock.jpg|Grimlock en Transformers: Cyberverse. The-albino-pirate-the-pirates-band-of-misfits-7.07.jpg|Pirata Albino en ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura. TioLucasLLA.png|Tío Lucas en Los locos Addams (2019). Johnny (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Johnny en Locos por las nueces y Locos por las nueces 2. Will-The Krill.jpg|Will The Krill en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Bun-bun-underfist-halloween-bash-2.jpg|Bun-Bun en Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso. Norman-Heróico-Magiespadas.png|Norman en Magiespadas. Omnibusfullbody.png|Omnibus también en Magiespadas. Character 2.png|7723 en Robot 7723. PHG (15).png|Rumble en Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas. Superman-clark-kent-kal-el-lego-dc-comics-super-heroes-the-flash-9.29.jpg|Superman en Lego DC Comics: Batman asediado y Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash. Captura de Pantalla 2019-09-28 a la(s) 15.00.14.png|Steve Trevor en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) ApoloPortrait.png|Apolo en Smite. Axl Heck.jpg|Axl Redford Heck en Una familia modelo. Stephentomorrowpeople.png|Stephen Jameson en Seres del mañana. Drew_Lansing_%28KRLCD%29.jpg|Drew Lansing / Kamen Rider Torque en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón. Schwoz.jpg|Schwoz (1ra voz) en Henry Danger. Kenshi_Fullbody.png|Kenshi Takahashi en Mortal Kombat X. SmokePortrait.png|Smoke / Enenra tambíen en Mortal Kombat X. Sektor MK11.png|Sektor en Mortal Kombat 11. Wrench-watch-dogs-2-video-game-wb-2880x1800.jpg|Wrench en Watch Dogs 2. FrijolNegroBB.PNG|Frijol Negro en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. Skeebo_252.png|Skeebo en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. GusDuckTheHalls.jpeg|Gus Goose en Donald celebra las fiestas: Un especial de Mickey Mouse. Nermal3D.jpg|Nermal (1ª voz) en El show de Garfield. Vito.PNG|Vito (1ª voz) también en El show de Garfield. AtragosSR.jpg|Comandante Atracos en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas. Ronin.png|Ronin en El reino secreto. TWFGaryTheIn63.png|Gary el Internista en Federación de Lucha de Pulgares. RENARDZ.jpg|Zorro en El principito. Eddy LabRats.jpg|Eddy (2ª voz) en Lab Rats. Miguelito-victor-and-valentino-8.12.jpg|Miguelito en Víctor y Valentino. BomberoGM43.PNG|Bombero #1 en Grandes minipoderosos. OliverGM.PNG|Oliver también en Grandes minipoderosos. FrancisGM.PNG|Francis también en Grandes minipoderosos. Ash4.jpg|Ash en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. LukeNinjago.jpg|Luke Cunningham en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Flight-of-the-Jaquins-10.png|Troyo en Elena de Avalor. Talon Ranger.png|Heckyl en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Theon-Greyjoy-Alfie-Allen-Helen-Sloan.jpg|Theon Greyjoy en El juego de tronos. 82602-32107-0.jpg|Andrew Henry (Domhnall Gleeson en Revenant: El renacido. EzraPLL.png|Ezra Fitz en Lindas mentirosas (temps. 1-6). TBLafayetteReynolds.png|Lafayette Reynolds en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. utd_35x7_panel3_crgb_v4_simplified.jpg|Dale "Barbie" Barbara en Bajo el domo. Robocop-2014-robocop-2-behind-the-scenes-joel-kinnaman-01.jpg|Robocop / Detective Alex J. Murphy en RoboCop (2014). Aaron-SMH.png|Aaron Davis en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. RogerTaylor-BR.png|Roger Taylor (Ben Hardy) En Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. JohnReidRKM.png|John Reid en Rocketman. Alerquín .PNG|Arlequín en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos. ChadSQ.png|Chad Radwell en Scream Queens. Tom Brady en Ted 2.jpg|Tom Brady en Ted 2. Waffles.jpg|Waffles en Rango. SWR Valen.Rudhor.png|Valen Rudhor (1ª voz) en Star Wars Rebels Tito Turbo.jpg|Tito en Turbo. Tito TurboFast2.jpg|El mismo personaje en Turbo FAST. GomaSP.png|Chicle en La fiesta de las salchichas. Char 87771 thumb.jpg|Ethan en La era de hielo 4. Moana-Pescador.png|Pescador en Moana: Un mar de aventuras. LuckyBat_UglyDolls.png|Suertudo en UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos. Melvin-harvey-street-kids-7.2.jpg|Melvin en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Tadano Aggretsuko.jpg|Tadano en Aggretsuko. Johannes.png|Johannes en Toriko. UNIDOS-Barley Lightfoot.png|Barley Lightfoot en el trailer de Unidos. Locked_Down-1-.jpg|Insertos en Locked Down. Two_Night_Stand.jpg|Insertos en Two Night Stand. Chris-pratt.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Chris Pratt. T._J._Miller_2016-02.jpg|Voz habitual de T.J. Miller. Davefranco.jpg|Voz recurrente de Dave Franco. Ian_Harding_2017.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ian Harding. Domhallgleeson.jpg|Voz recurrente de Domhnall Gleeson. Leigh_Whannell_2015-01.jpg|Voz recurrente de Leigh Whannell. LMK-090004.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Sam Claflin. Taron Egerton .jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Taron Egerton. DonaldGlover2018.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Donald Glover. Jackiechan.jpg|Ha doblado a Jackie Chan en varias de sus películas. Chrispine.jpg|Ha doblado también a Chris Pine en varías películas. Carlo Vázquez (nacido el 6 de septiembre de 1984) es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Es mayormente conocido por doblar a Peter Quill / Star-Lord en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Shoutmon y sus digievoluciones en Digimon Fusion, Fili en la saga de El Hobbit, Max Taylor en Dino Rey, Brutacio Torton en la franquicia de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, Weasel en Deadpool y Deadpool 2, Eggsy en Kingsman: El servicio secreto y su secuela, la 1ª voz de Satoru Endō en Super Once, Bastion Misawa en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y Buhdeuce en Breadwinners. Filmografía Películas Chris Pratt *Avengers: Endgame - Peter Quill / Star-Lord (2019) *Jurassic World: El reino caído - Owen Grady (2018) *Avengers: Infinity War - Peter Quill / Star-Lord (2018) *Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 - Peter Quill / Star-Lord (2017) *Pasajeros - James "Jim" Preston (2016) *Los siete magníficos - Josh Faraday (2016) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Owen Grady (2015) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Peter Quill / Star-Lord (2014) *Eternamente comprometidos - Alex Eilhauer (2012) *Llévame a casa esta noche - Kyle Masterson (2011) (redoblaje) Jackie Chan *Cazador citadino - Ryo Saeba (1993) *Historia policiaca parte 2 - Chan Ka Kui (1988) *Proyecto A 2 - Sargento "Dragon" Ma (1987) *Mi estrella de la suerte - Músculos/"Mos Cous" (1985) *Historia policiaca - Chan Ka Kui (1985) *Corazón de dragón - Ted / Tat Fung (1985) *Proyecto A - Sargento "Dragon" Ma (1983) Sam Claflin *Ángeles de Charlie - Alexander Brock (2019) *A la deriva - Richard Sharp (2018) *Mi prima Rachel - Philip (2018) *Yo antes de ti - Will Traynor (2016) *El cazador y la reina del hielo - Rey Willian (2016) *Blanca Nieves y el cazador - Príncipe William (2012) Dave Franco *Escuadrón 6 - Seis (2019) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Greg Sestero / Mark (2017) *Lujuria en el convento - Massetto (2017) *Buenos vecinos 2 - Pete (2016) *Buenos vecinos - Pete (2014) *Mi novio es un zombie - Perry Kelvin (2013) (trailer) T.J. Miller *Amenaza en lo profundo - Paul (2020) *Deadpool 2 - Weasel (2018) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Clay Vanstone (2016) *Deadpool - Weasel (2016) *Imparable - Gilleece (2010) Domhnall Gleeson *Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney - Henry Bear (2018) *¡Madre! - Hijo mayor (2017) *Barry Seal, solo en América - Monty Schafer (2017) *Revenant: El renacido - Andrew Henry (2015) *Cuestión de tiempo - Tim (2013) Chris Pine *Legítimo rey - James Douglas (2018) *Mujer Maravilla - Steve Trevor (2017) (trailer 3) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Rex Hanson (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Jack Ryan (2014) *Portadores - Brian (2009) Leigh Whannell *La noche del demonio: La última llave - Specs (2018) *Nunca digas su nombre - Larry (2017) *La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 - Specs (2015) *La noche del demonio: Capítulo 2 - Specs (2013) Taron Egerton *Kingsman: El círculo dorado - Gary "Eggsy" Unwing (2017) *Volando alto - Eddie Edwards (2016) *Leyendas del crimen - Edward "Mad Teddy" Smith (2015) (versión Buena Vista) *Kingsman: El servicio secreto - Gary "Eggsy" Unwing (2015) James Badge Dale *Spectral - Dr. Mark Clyne (2016) *Miss Meadows - Comisario (2014) *El llanero solitario - Dan Reid (2013) (trailer) *Iron Man 3 - Eric Savin (2013) Thomas Middleditch *Zombieland 2: Tiro de gracia - Flagstaff (2019) (trailer) *Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos - Sam Coleman (2019) *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema - Fuzzy (2012) Donald Glover *Han Solo: Una historia de Star Wars - Lando Calrissian (2018) (trailer 1) *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Aaron Davis (2017) *Misión rescate - Rich Purnell (2015) Theo James *El final de todo - Will (2018) *Inframundo: Guerras de sangre - David (2016) *Inframundo: El despertar - David (2012) Kyle Gallner *Horas contadas - Andy Fitzgerald (2016) *Dear White People - Kurt (2014) *Pesadilla en la calle Elm - Quentin Smith (2010) Rupert Friend *Hitman: Agente 47 - Agente 47 (2015) *Sentenciado antes de tiempo - Oliver Baumer (2013) *The Young Victoria - Príncipe Albert (2009) (versión D.F.) Rafi Gavron *Tracers: Al límite - Dylan (2015) *El infiltrado - Jason Collins (2013) *El libro mágico - Farid (2008) Dean O'Gorman *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos - Fili (2014) *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug - Fili (2013) *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado - Fili (2012) Brian Geraghty *Idénticos - William Hemsley (2014) *El vuelo - Ken Evans (2012) *10 años - Garrity (2011) Colin Hanks *Los súper Buddies - Megasis2 / Capitán Canino (2013) *A toda madre - Rob (2012) *My Mom's New Boyfriend - Henry Durand (2008) Anthony Mackie *IO - Micah (2019) *Notorious - Tupac Shakur (2009) Grey Damon *Cadáver - Andrew Kurtz (2018) *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos - Chris Rodriguez (2013) Zach Woods * The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Anthony Essaye (2017) * Other People - Paul (2016) Jim Parsons *Talentos ocultos - Paul Stafford (2016) (trailer) *Si estuvieras aqui - Paul (2014) (2ª versión) Jay Jablonski *El club de las madres rebeldes - Braden (2016) *Llévame a casa esta noche - Benji (2011) Patrick Kennedy *Londres bajo fuego - John Lancaster (2016) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Padre inglés (2011) Billy Magnussen *Puente de espías - Doug Forrester (2015) *En el bosque - Príncipe de Rapunzel (2014) Greg Grunberg *Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza - Snap Wexley (2015) *Terapia sexual de grupo - Jerry (2010) Ryan Reynolds *La dama de oro - Randol Schoenberg (2015) *Paper Man - Capt. Excellent (2009) Ewen Bremner *Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker - Rollo Maverley (2014) *Turcos y Caicos: Worricker - Rollo Maverley (2014) John Leguizamo *Un novato en apuros - Santiago (2014) *El abogado del crimen - Randy (2013) Michael Sheen *Matar al mensajero - Fred Weil (2014) *Admisiones - Mark (2013) Joel Kinnaman *RoboCop - Robocop / Detective Alex J. Murphy (2014) *Protegiendo al enemigo - Keller (2012) Rami Malek *Need for Speed: La película - Finn (2014) *The Master - Clark (2012) Sam Rockwell *Se vive mejor con la química - Doug Varney (2014) *Seven Psychopaths - Billy (2012) (2ª versión) John Cho *Ladrona de identidades - Daniel Casey (2013) *American Pie: El reencuentro - John (2012) Rafe Spall *Sólo amigos? - Ben (2013) *Prometeo - Millburn (2012) Karl Urban *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad - Vaako (2013) *Horas de oscuridad - Michael (2010) Atticus Mitchell *Radio Rebel - Gabe (2012) *Mi niñera es una vampira: La película - Benny (2011) Garrett Hedlund *En el camino - Dean Moriarty / Neal Cassady (2012) *Tron: El legado - Sam Flynn (2010) Eric Christian Olsen *La cosa del otro mundo - Adam Finch (2011) *Plan B - Clive (2010) Tom Kenny *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Wheelie (2011) *Transformers: la venganza de los caídos - Wheelie (2009) Matt Lanter *Una loca película de vampiros - Edward Sullen (2010) *Pasión por el triunfo 3: Persiguiendo un sueño - Zack Conroy (2008) Otros *1917 - Soldado primero Tom Blake (Dean-Charles Chapman) (2019) *Nueva York sin salida - Ray Jackson (Taylor Kitsch) (2019) (trailer) *American Son - Oficial Larkin (Jeremy Jordan) (2019) *Yesterday - Ed Sheeran (2019) *Había una vez en Hollywood - Bruce Lee (Mike Moh) (2019) *Tolkien - J. R. R. Tolkien (Nicholas Hoult) (2019) *Aladdín - Voces adicionales (2019) *After: Aquí empieza todo - Voces adicionales (2019) *Rocketman - John Reid (Richard Madden) (2019) *Escape Room: Sin salida - Charlie (Russell Crous) (2019) *En el juego del asesino - Simon Stulls (Brendan Fletcher) (2018) (trailer) *Matar o morir - Cortez (Ian Casselberry) (2018) *Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Brian Massey (Markian Tarasiuk) (2018) (2ª versión) *El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos - Arlequín (Jack Whitehall) (2018) *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury - Roger Taylor (Ben Hardy) (2018) *El Depredador - Lynch (Alfie Allen) (2018) *A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré - Lucas James (Trezzo Mahoro) (2018) *Sicario: Día del Soldado - Héctor (David Castañeda) (2018) *12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio - Capitán A (Christian Robinson) (2018) *Tropa de héroes - Vern Michaels (Thad Luckinbill) (2018) *Amor de medianoche - Voces adicionales (2018) *Los extraños: Cacería nocturna - Mike (Martin Henderson) (2018) (trailer) *Game Over, Man! - Rich Goon (Steve Howey) (2018) *El robo perfecto - Donnie Wilson (O'Shea Jackson Jr.) (2018) *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Chico de pelo de cultivo (Brendan Sexton III) (2017) *La forma del agua - Guardia (Cody Ray Thompson) (2017) *Bright - Kandomere (Édgar Ramírez) (2017) *La estafa de los Logan - Clyde Logan (Adam Driver) (2017) *The Resurrection of Gavin Stone - Gavin Stone (Brett Dalton) (2017) *Death Note - Anthony Skomal (Artin John) (2017) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas - Sargento Neza (Kris Wu) (2017) *Kong: La isla calavera - Houston Brooks (Corey Hawkins) (2017) *El espacio entre nosotros - Voces adicionales (2017) *XXx: Reactivado - Nicky (Nicky Jam) (2017) *Toma la 10 - Chris (Josh Peck) (2017) *Clinical - Greg (Wilmer Calderon) (2017) *Mi madre y yo - Quinn (Luke Mitchell) (2016) *Mala conducta - Doug Fields (Glen Powell) (2016) *Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Nick (Robert Webb) (2016) *Imperium - Johnny (Devin Druid) (2016) *David Brent: Vida en la carretera - Dom Johnson (Ben Bailey Smith) (2016) *Resident Evil: Capítulo final - Christian (William Levy) (2016) *Max Steel - Sr. Quinn (Brett Gentile) (2016) *¿Por qué él? - Blaine Pederman (Andrew Rannells) (2016) *Sr. Pig - Payo (José María Yazpik) (2016) *Hasta el último hombre - Cabo Jessop (Ben O'Toole) (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales (2016) *Morgan - Skip Vronsky (Boyd Holbrook) (2016) (trailer) *La jefa - Mike Beals (Tyler Labine) (2016) *La historia real de un falso asesino - Anton Masovich (Andrew Howard) (2016) *Mike y Dave, los busca novias - Ronnie (Jake Johnson) (2016) *Mi amigo el dragón (2016) - Padre de Pete (Gareth Reeves) *Everybody Wants Some!! - Tyrone Plummer (Temple Baker) (2016) *XOXO: La fiesta interminable - DJ Avilo (Ryan Hansen) (2016) *Escuadrón suicida - Chato Santana / El Diablo (Jay Hernandez) (2016) *Mi gran boda griega 2 - Patrick (Jeff White) (2016) *Dos tipos peligrosos - Rostro azul (Beau Knapp) (2016) *Un espía y medio - Phil (Aaron Paul) (2016) *Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos - Khadgar (2016) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi - Amahl (Peyman Moaadi) (2016) *Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras - Carmelo Anthony (2016) *¡Salve, César! - Hobie Doyle (Alden Ehrenreich) (2016) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia - Cesar Santos (Sebastian Sozzi) (2016) (trailer) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny - Te Junior (Gary Young) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Sr. Darcy (Sam Riley) (2016) *Mi abuelo es un peligro - Cody (Jake Picking) (2016) *Un novato en apuros 2 - A.J. (Ken Jeong) (2016) *Impulso - Capitán de Lange (Aidan Whytock) (2015) *Área 51 - Darrin (Darrin Bragg) (2015) *Lunáticos - Glen (Eric Lampaert) (2015) *Leyendas del crimen - Leslie Holt (Charley Palmer Rothwell) (2015) *Enemigo invisible - Mayor Harold Webb (John Heffernan) (2015) *Experta en crisis - Hugo (Dominic Flores) (2015) *Hermanas - Alex (Bobby Moynihan) (2015) *La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) *En el corazón del mar - Richard Peterson (Osy Ikhile) (2015) *Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma - Ryan (Chris J. Murray) (2015) *Max: Mi héroe y amigo - Kyle Wincott (Robbie Amell) (2015) *En la cuerda floja - Jeff / Jean-François (César Domboy) (2015) *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. - Conde Lippi (Gabriel Lo Giudice) (2015) *Ted 2 - Él mismo (Tom Brady) (2015) *Lejos del mundanal ruido - Sargento Francis Troy (Tom Sturridge) (2015) *Terminator: Génesis - Sr. Reese (Mark Adam) (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Russell (T.I.) (2015) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Silt (Josh Helman) (2015) *Más notas perfectas - Jesse Swanson (Skylar Astin) (2015) *McFarland: Sin límites - Damacio Diaz (Michael Aguero) (2015) *El viaje más largo - Ira Levinson (joven) (Jack Huston) (2015) *Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Sean Boswell (Lucas Black) (2015) *Electricity - Mikey O'Connor (Christian Cooke) (2014) *Venganza fatal - Voichek Borowski (Alexander Arnold) (2014) *Camino hacia el terror 6 - Charlie (Harry Belcher) (2014) *Antes de partir - Peter (Eddie Perino) (2014) *We'll Never Have Paris - Kurt (Jason Ritter) (2014) *Escobar: Paraíso perdido - Nick (Josh Hutcherson) (2014) *Aventura de dos noches - Insertos (2014) *Francotirador - Voces adicionales (2014) *El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas - Mariah Mundi (Aneurin Barnard) (2014) *Top Five - Charles (Kevin Hart) (2014) *La teoría del todo - Jonathan Hellyer Jones (Charlie Cox) (2014) *Interestelar - Getty (Topher Grace) (2014) *Perdida - Tommy O'Hara (Scoot McNairy) (2014) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música - Bob Gaudio (Erich Bergen) (2014) *El justiciero - Detective Remar (Mike O'Dea) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Kenny Yang (Kenny Lucas) / Keith Yang (Keith Lucas) (2014) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Alby (Aml Ameen) (2014) *Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (2014) *Lucy - Traductor (Eunyul Hong) (2014) *Hércules - Fineo (Joe Anderson) / Iolao (Reece Ritchie) (2014) (trailer) *Campamento zombie - Anson (Tom Keenan) (2014) *Al filo del mañana - Griff (Kick Gurry) (2014) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Coronel Sanders (Andreas Apergis) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - Voces adicionales (2014) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Alistair Smythe (B.J. Novak) (2014) *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados - Jesse Arista (Andrew Jacobs) (2014) *Dom Hemingway - Lestor (Jumayn Hunter) (2013) (doblaje mexicano) *¿Estás aquí? - Red Coulter (Joel Gretsch) (2013) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Noel Redding (Oliver Bennett) (2013) *Batalla de los malditos - Smiley (Jeff Pruitt) (2013) *Una familia peligrosa - Sr. Chambard (Serge Tranvouez) (2013) (versión D.F.) *El sobreviviente - Hasslert (Jerry Ferrara) (2013) *Ajuste de cuentas - Voces adicionales (2013) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai - Chikara (Jin Akanishi) (2013) *Balada de un hombre común - Troy Nelson (Stark Sands) (2013) *Línea de emergencia - Oficial Jake Devans (David Otunga) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Apostador (Hugh Scott) (2013) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Voces adicionales (2013) *La maldición de Chucky - Mensajero (Jordan Gavaris) (2013) *La noche de la expiación - El extraño perseguido (Edwin Hodge) (2013) *Elysium - Voces adicionales (2013) *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá - Elliot (Mike O'Malley) (2013) *Titanes del pacífico - Tendo Choi (Clifton Collins Jr.) (2013) *Parker - Voces adicionales (2013) *Guerra Mundial Z - Marinero del U.S.S. Argus (Richard Thompson) (2013) *Muerte en Tombstone - Ramos (Ronan Summers) (2013) *Entrega explosiva - Julio (Mike Dopud) (2013) *Behind the Candelabra - John (David Koechner) (2013) *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Michael Mullins (Nathan Corddry) (2013) *El paquete - Ralph (Peter Bryant) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Voces adicionales (2013) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque - Flint (D.J. Cotrona) (2013) *What animals Want - Johnny (Michael Kessler) (2012) *Malas compañías - Pete (Scott Brewer) (2012) *Piel verdadera - Voces adicionales (2012) (versión TV) *El príncipe del desierto - Ali (Riz Ahmed) (2012) *El ejecutor - Taylor Kwon (Sung Kang) (2012) *Notas perfectas - Donald (Utkarsh Ambudkar) (2012) *Cristiada - Padre Vega (Santiago Cabrera) (2012) *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira - Linsky (Michael Raymond-James) (2012) *Django sin cadenas - Billy Crash (Walton Goggins) (2012) *S.O.S. Familia en apuros - Steve Levy (2012) *De Roma con amor - Michelangelo (Flavio Parenti) (2012) (versión Antigua) *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando - Marco (2012) (versión Auditel) *Poder sin límites - Matt Garetty (Alex Russell) (2012) *Salvajes - Craig (Joel Moore) (2012) *Ted - Papá de John (Ralph Garman) (2012) *Locos por los votos - Dermont (Billy Slaughter) (2012) *Una gran esperanza - Karl Hootkin (James LeGros) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Bob (Mark Moses) (2012) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Agente en el Quinjet (2012) *Proyecto X - Voces adicionales (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Collins (Michael Adamthwaite) (2012) *Silver Linings Playbook - Voces adicionales (2012) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Con derechos, mente psicópata - Paul Dynan (Kevin Zegers) (2011) *Llévame a casa esta noche - Rick Herrington (Ryan Bittle) / Benji (Jay Jablonski) (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Voces adicionales (2011) *Trespass - Ty (Dash Mihok) (2011) (3ª versión) *Historias cruzadas - Johnny Foote (Mike Vogel) (2011) *Tú sigues - Felix (Nicholas Tucci) (2011) (versión Lionsgate) *Súper Volcán - Simon (Trevor White) (2011) *Culpable - Lipp (Bokeem Woodbine) (2011) *30 y viviendo en casa - Kevin (Evan Ross) (2011) *Drive - Cook (James Biberi) (2011) (2ª versión) *Winter - El delfín - Kyle Connellan (Austin Stowell) (2011) *Otro planeta - Alex (Matthew-Lee Erlbach) (2011) *El precio del mañana - Henry Hamiltonl (Matt Bomer) (2011) *Un día - Callum (Tom Mison) (2011) *Destino final 5 - Voces adicionales (2011) *Camino hacia el terror 4 - Vincent (Sean Skene) (2011) *Diablo sobre Ruedas - Jonah King (Billy Burke) (2011) *Cinema Verite - Alan Raymond (Patrick Fugit) (2011) *Cowboys y aliens - Voces adicionales (2011) *Los Pitufos - Pitufo Filósofo (Fred Armisen) (2011) (trailer 3) *Fiebre del Heno - Carlo (Beniamino Marcone)(2010) *Vincent Wants to Sea - Vincent (Florian David Fitz)(2010) *13 asesinos - Shinrokuro Shimada (Takayuki Yamada) (2010) *Señorita desconocida - Milo Beeber (Brandon Routh) (2010) *Encarcelados - Insertos (2010) (2ª versión) *Mañana, cuando comience la guerra - Kevin Holmes (Lincoln Lewis) (2010) *Prácticamente muertos - Jake (Matt Dallas) (2010) *Virgen y culpable a los 41 - Michael (Steven Nicholas) (2010) *Monogamia - Voces adicionales (2010) *Velocidad mortal - Voces adicionales (2010) *Un cupido de Navidad - Jason Miller (Ryan Sypek) (2010) *El novio de mi novia - Troy Parker (Michael Landes) (2010) *Last Night - Andy (Daniel Eric Gold) (2010) (2ª versión) *La última canción - Scott (Hallock Beals) (2010) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo - Bis (Reece Ritchie) (2010) *Secretariat - Voces adicionales (2010) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Amycus Carrow (Ralph Ineson) (2009) *Hurricane Season - JJ Coleman (Jackie Long) (2009) *Puños de honra - Robert Stevens (Alex Nesic) (2009) (1ª versión) *Después de la vida - Paul Coleman (Justin Long) (2009) *Papás a la fuerza - Craig White (Seth Green) (2009) *High School Rock - Will Burton (Gaelan Connell) (2009) *¡Vamos por las chicas! - Mookie (Michael Blaiklock) (2009) *Soldado de la fortuna - Mike (Freddy Rodríguez) (2009) *Fama - Andy Matthews (Cody Longo) (2009) *Obsesión del pasado - Mike Donaldson (Matt Long) (2009) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Kyle Edwards (DJ Qualls) (2009) *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - Teddy Barnes (Rob Degnan) (2009) *Loca por las compras - Allon (Stephen Guarino) (2009) *Sangriento San Valentín - Oficial Martín (Edi Gathegi) (2009) *The Reader - Michael Berg (joven) (David Kross) (2009) (doblaje mexicano) *Héroe de centro comercial - Leon (Jamal Mixon) (2009) *Agente internacional - Agente de seguridad en aeropuerto (Alessandro Quattro) (2009) *Entrega aérea - Vendedor de droga (2009) *Viernes 13 (2009) **Chewie (Aaron Yoo) (versión New Line) **Mike (Nick Mennell) (versión Paramount) *Año uno - Voces adicionales (2009) *Amor sin escalas - Voces adicionales (2009) *La venganza del dragón - Voces adicionales (2009) *Piña express - Clark (Arthur Napiontek) (2008) *Vicky Cristina Barcelona - Doug (Chris Messina) (2008) *My Mom's New Boyfriend - Henry Durand (Colin Hanks) (2008) (2ª versión) *Two Lovers - Leonard Kraditor (Joaquin Phoenix) (2008) (doblaje mexicano) *Rubia y explosiva - Voces adicionales (2007) *Falso homicidio - Jeff Lang (Patrick Kirton) (2007) *Día zero - Frankie Ballenbacher (Elijah Wood) (2007) *Ligeramente embarazada - Samuel (Adam Scott) (2007) *Rush Hour 3 - Discipulo de Maestro Tu (2007) *Augusta, la salvación - Voces adicionales (2006) *El peor de los miedos - Rick (Jon Huertas) (2006) *Driftwood: el secreto - Boyle (Frankie Levangie) (2006) *El primer baile, el primer amor - Arthur (David Kogen) (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Frank Borghi (Gerard Butler) (2005) *Haven - Shy (Orlando Bloom) (2004) *Máxima Traición - Frank Cheng Siu-fung (Nicholas Tse) (2004) *El maestro borracho - Pies de Trueno (Jang Lee Hwang) (1978) Anime Yoshimasa Hosoya * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Quattro * Bungō Stray Dogs - Doppo Kunikida * La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar - Aren Kuboyasu Daisuke Kirii * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Julian Konzern * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Julian Konzern Kōji Yusa * Fate/Apocrypha - Lancero del Rojo (Karna) * Mob Psycho 100 - Shinji Kamuro Nobuyuki Hiyama * Digimon Fusion - SlashAngemon * Joker Game - Alain Lernier Toshiyuki Morikawa * Black Clover - Julius Novachrono (un diálogo) * The Ancient Magus' Bride - Simon Callum Wataru Takagi * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Kumasuke Kumade * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Kumasuke Kumade Yuto Suzuki * Black Clover - Revchi * La canción perdida - Lood Bernstein IV / Rudo Otros * Death Note - Shuichi Aizawa * Dino Rey - Max Taylor * Súper Once - Satoru Endō (1ª voz) * Cyborg 009: Call of Justice - Cyborg 009 / Joe Shimamura * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Sinbad * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) - Thanatos / Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer (Ova 26) * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Agaho de Bennu * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Miller * Digimon Fusion - Shoutmon / OmniShoutmon * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) (2ª voz) * Pokémon - Padre de Angie / Saturn (temp. 12) / Taylor / Voces adicionales (temp. 12) / Referi del Gimnasio Aspertia (Temp. 16) / Grant (Temp. 17) * Bakugan - Barodius / Slycerak * Toriko - Johannes * Bleach - Yylfordt Granz * Naruto Shippūden - Rinji * Kuromukuro - Takehito Shirahane * Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Kentaro Tsubaki * In Another World With My Smartphone - Kohaku (forma real) * Devilman Crybaby - Koji Nagasaki * A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Takehara * Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Ghasem Madal * Saga of Tanya the Evil - Ragald * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Jefe de Kobayashi * Baki - Rob Robinson / Harashima * Joker Game - Akira Arisaki * Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Ghasem Madal * Beyblade Burst: Turbo - Ranjiro Kiyama * Aggretsuko - Tadano * Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Gibil Wisdan (Ep. 1-6) * DARLING in the FRANXX - Hiro * Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Demonio de un ojo / Urs * Seis manos - Jefe de mafia * Levius - Floyd Anderson * Gauko, la niña dinosaurio - Bibabilian / Voces adicionales * Eyeshield 21 - Voces adicionales * Kengan Ashura - Voces adicionales Series de TV Ian Harding *Lindas mentirosas - Ezra Fitz (2010-2017) *Lindas mentirosas: Cómo "A" se robó a la navidad - Ezra Fitz (2014) * Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir - Él mismo (2014) *Lindas mentirosas: Juego de sombras - Ezra Fitz (2014) *Lindas mentirosas: Nuevo mundo de ultratumba - Ezra Fitz (2013) *Lindas mentirosas: Un oscuro paseo - Ezra Fitz (2012) *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Curtis Lacross (2010) Aaron Stanford *12 monos - James Cole (2015-presente) *Fear Itself - Stephen (2009) Mike Vogel *Bajo el domo - Dale "Barbie" Barbara (2013-2015) *Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte - Chris Deleo (2010) Maulik Pancholy *30 Rock - Jonathan (2006-2013) *Whitney - Neal (2011-2012) Otros *Mindhunter - Holden Ford (Jonathan Groff) (2017-presente) *Westworld - Lee Sizemore (Simon Quarterman) (2016-presente) *Between - Ronnie (Kyle Mac) *Heroes Reborn - René / El Haitiano (Jimmy Jean-Louis) (2015-2016) *Dos chicas quebradas - Dr. Shecter (Blake Hood) (temp. 1, ep. 16) (2012) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2012) **Matt Rutherford (Dijon Talton) (temp. 1) **Mike Chang (Harry Shum Jr.) (temp. 1, eps. 7 y 13) **Azimio Adams (James Earl III) (temp. 1, ep. 8) **Rory Flanagan (Damian McGinty) (temps. 3-4) *Chica indiscreta (2012) **Jason Pomeranc (temp. 6, ep. 120) **Policía #3 (Royce Johnson) (temp. 6, ep. 121) *Héroes (2008-2010) **Stephen Canfield (Andre Royo) (volumen 3, ep. 39) **Vic (Kevin Christy) (volumen 4, ep. 53) **Daniel Linderman (joven) (Casey Kringlen) (volumen 4, ep. 57) **Interrogado por Matt (Gregory Zola) (volumen 5, ep. 60) **Policía de Midland (Franco Vega) (volumen 5, ep. 67) *Doctor House **Eddie (Joel Moore) (temp. 3, ep. 65) **Hombre de traje (Thomas Webb) (temp. 4, ep. 79) *Huesos **Finn Abernathy (Luke Kleintank) (temp. 7-) **Cyril Bibby (Ed Coleman) (temp. 4, ep. 59) **Ryan Stephenson (David Gallagher) (temp. 4, ep. 64) **Kurtis Rossi (Kevin Christy) (temp. 4, ep. 77) **John Collins (Sean Bridgers) (temp. 5, ep. 89) **Terror (Antonio Sabato Jr.) (temp. 6, ep. 108) **Tony Dunson (Jesse Head) (temp. 7, ep. 132) **Sam Saches (Bambadjan Bamba) (temp. 7, ep. 134) *El séquito **Billy Walsh (Rhys Coiro) (temp. 7, eps. 6-8) **Adam Davies (Jordan Belfi) (temp. 5, ep. 3) **Bob Saget (temp. 7, ep. 6) **Charlie *Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. **Lincoln Campbell (Luke Mitchell) (versión Disney/Marvel) **Vin-Tak (Eddie McClintock) (versión Disney/Marvel) **Gordon (Jamie Harris) (versión Sony) **Roger Browning (Matthew Glave) (versión Sony) *Mom - Nick (Chris Pratt) (2017) *Secretos de familia - Danny Warren (Zach Gilford) (2016) *Scream Queens - Chad Radwell (Glen Powell) (2015-2016) *The 100 - John Murphy (Richard Harmon) (2014-presente) *Vikingos - Athelstan (George Blagden) (2013-2017) *Una familia modelo - Axl Heck (Charlie McDermott) (2009-presente) *Veep - Dan Egan (Reid Scott) (2012-presente) *Círculo de fuego - Samuel Janen (Brendan Fletcher) *Jessie - James McMillan *Flecha - Sebastian Blood / Hermano Sangre (Kevin Alejandro) (2013-2014) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Zac Blakely (Chai Hansen) *The Tomorrow People - Stephen Jameson (Robbie Amell) (2013-2014) *El diario de Carrie - Simon Byrnes (Josh Salatin) (2013) *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Benny Weir (Atticus Mitchell) (2011-2012) *Peter Punk - Joe Punk (Lucas Vernstraeten) (2011-2013) *Suerte con Esperanza - James "Jimmy" Chance (Lucas Neff) (2010-2014) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Lafayette Reynolds (Nelsan Ellis) (2008-2014) *Lab Rats - Eddy (Will Forte) (2013-2014) *Emily Owens M.D. - Will Collins (Justin Hartley) (2012-2013) *666 Park Avenue - Henry Martin (Dave Annable) (2012-2013) *Alphas - Gary Bell (Ryan Cartwright) (2011-2012) *Nueva York 22 - Ray "Lazarus" Harper (Adam Goldberg) (2012) *Chica indiscreta - Phillip (Nick Cornish) (2011-2012) *El círculo secreto - Nick Armstrong (Louis Hunter) (2011-2012) *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal (2010) **Rick Caldera (James Martinez) (temp. 9, ep. 183) **Danny Ford (Michael B. Jordan) (temp. 9, ep. 186) *CSI: Miami - Jesse Cardoza (Eddie Cibrian) (2009-2010) *CSI: New York - Dennis Sporco (Will Horneff) (temp. 1, ep. 23) (2005) *FlashForward - Dr. Bryce Varley (Zachary Knighton) (2009-2010) *Almas perdidas - Ned Banks *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón - Drew Lancey / Torque (Christopher Foley) *La generación de la muerte - Primer Teniente Nathaniel "Nate" Fick (Stark Sands) *Material Girl - Marco *90210 - Jasper Herman (Zachary Ray Sherman) *El mentalista - Empleado de crematorio (Faran Fonté) (temp. 6, ep. 7) (2013) *Split - Leopold "Leo" Zachs (Yon Tomerkin) *Camelot - Arturo Pendragón (Jamie Campbell Bower) *Cómo criar a un superhéroe - Pat Rollins (Jason Ritter) *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Shadow Serpent (Adam Gardiner) *El juego de tronos - Theon Greyjoy (Alfie Allen) *Teen Wolf - Katashi (joven) (Nobi Nakanishi) *Señorita Cometa - Shinkishi (ep. 10) (redoblaje 2014) *Sherlock - Inspector Dimmock, Voces adicionales *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Voces adicionales (versión remasterizada) *Sin secretos - Voces adicionales *Aaron Stone - Voces adicionales *El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales *Sin rastro - Voces adicionales *Psíquico - Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Hell's Kitchen - Voces adicionales *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales *Un sueño en Hollywood - Voces adicionales Miniseries *Good Omens - Aziraphale (Michael Sheen) (2019) *María de Nazaret - José de Nazaret (Luca Marinelli) *José de Egipto - Leví (Felipe Cardoso) Series animadas Brian Drummond *El principito - Zorro *Littlest Pet Shop - Shivers *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Sr. Cake Eric Bauza *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Gallo *Breadwinners - Buhdeuce *Unikitty! - Master Frown Matt Lanter *Star Wars Rebels - Anakin Skywalker *Star Wars: Fuerzas del destino - Anakin Skywalker Otros *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Skeebo *Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas - Comandante Atracos *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Tom Dupain *Los 7E - Tímido (Billy West) *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Keith (Steven Yeun) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Peter Jason Quill/Star-Lord *Gusano del futuro - Niño langosta *Star Wars: Rebels - Baron Valen Rudhor *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Miguel Ángel *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Scott Lang / Hombre Hormiga II / Michael Korvac *El espectacular Hombre Araña - Max Dillon / Electro *Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla - Miguel Ángel *Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Xever/Cara de Pez *Transformers: Cyberverse - Grimloke *Star Wars Rebels - Valen Rudhor (1ª voz) *Chaotic - Kaz (2ª temp.) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Max Tennyson (adulto) / Manny Armstrong *El mundo de Quest - Graer *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Luke Cuningham / Ash *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Ernesto *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Melvin *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - QuickSilver / Jack Russell/Were Wolf *El show de Garfield - Nermal (temp. 1) / Vito (temp. 1) / Harvey (tres eps.) *Elena de Avalor - Troyo *Zorro Generación Z - Jack Sheffield *Dragones de Berk- Brutacio Torton *Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales - Cupcake *Futurama - Chris Travers / Voces adicionales *Padre de familia - Ryan Reynolds / Ross Fishman / Ben Fishman / Vinny *Un agente de familia - Jim (Patrick Wilson) / Voces adicionales (desde 5ª temp.) (2009) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Rover / Voces adicionales *Mixels - Gobba *Max Steel - Miles Dredd *Thomas y sus Amigos - Dash *Magiespadas - Norman / Omnibus *Un show más - Hombre de plata / Joey / Voces adicionales (temps. 5-8) *Hora de aventura - Prismo (temp. 6) / Sr. Zorro (4ª voz) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Dr. Venda (temp. 3) / Boberto *Tío Grandpa - Repartidor de comida china / Bolso Bottom / Voces adicionales *El mundo de Craig - Tony *Robozuna - Vermis *Turbo FAST - Tito *Castlevania - Isaac *Littlest Pet Shop - Tangier / Morgan Payne *Calle Dálmatas 101 - Fergus Zorro *Veggietales en casa - Pa Uva / Sr. Lunt / Jimmy Gourd *Víctor y Valentino - Miguelito *DC Super Hero Girls (2019) - Steve Trevor *Patoaventuras (2017) - Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera / Pato Aparato / Voces adicionales *El Chavo, la serie animada - Voces adicionales *Storm Hawks - Voces adicionales *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales *Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales *Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Voces adicionales *Final Space - Voces adicionales *Escandalosos - Voces adicionales Documentales *El Pez gato - Yaniv "Nev" Schulman *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) Películas animadas Jean-Claude Van Damme *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Maestro Cocodrilo *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestro Cocodrilo T.J. Miller *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Brutacio Torton *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Brutacio Torton Otros ' *Unidos - Barley Lightfoot (Chris Pratt) (tráiler) *Los locos Addams (2019) - Tío Lucas (Nick Kroll) *UglyDolls: Extraordinariamente feos **Suertudo **Escáner (tráiler) *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 - Brutacio Torton (Justin Rupple) *Wifi Ralph - Subastador en eBay *Robot 7723 - 7723 *La estrella de Belén - Gaspar *Locos por las nueces 2 - Johnny *Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales *Cars 3 - Jeff Gorvette *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Pescador *La fiesta de las salchichas - Chicle *Angry Birds: La película - Earl *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - The Miz *Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll - Catman *Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Lobo (tráiler) *Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales *Team Hot Wheels: El origen de la adrenalina (2014) - Wyatt *Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma (2014) - Cassio *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - Dash *Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso - Bun-Bun *Locos por las nueces - Johnny *Turbo - Tito (Michael Peña) *The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores - Hank Pym / Giant Man *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Hank Pym / Giant Man *El fantástico Sr. Zorro - Kristofferson *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel - Voces adicionales *Rango - Waffles *El reino secreto - Ronin *Enredados - Voces adicionales *Marco Macaco - Carlo *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Agente Clasificado (tráiler) *Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Chase Redford *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Big Mac (Peter New) *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura - Pirata albino Películas de anime *Blame! - Sutezo *Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato - Kageyuki *Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar - Voces adicionales Cortos/Especiales animados 'T.J. Miller *Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna - Brutacio Torton *La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos - Brutacio Torton *Dragones: El origen de los corredores de dragones - Brutacio Torton Nolan North * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash - Superman * Lego DC Comics: Batman asediado - Superman Otros *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Maestro Cocodrilo *LEGO Mundo Jurásico: El escape del Indominus - Owen Grady *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón: De regreso a casa - Brutacio Torton Especiales de TV * Espectacular 90 Aniversario de Mickey - Jimmie Dodd Telefilmes * Brace for Impact (2016) - Moe (Ennis Esmer) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Tuca Andrada *Marcas del destino - Homero Rodrigues Matoa Silveira *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Erick Fussili *Poder paralelo - Telonio Meira "Teo" Felipe Cardoso *Pecados... - Octavio Véneto *José de Egipto - Leví Floriano Peixoto *Luz del sol - William Villa Nova *Rebelde Rio! - Jonas Araripe Renato Góes *Cuento encantado - Fausto *Preciosa Perla - Nuno Otros *Amor e intrigas - Bruno Molinaro (Otaviano Costa) *La ley y el crimen - Tião Meleca (André Ramiro) *Passione - Adámo Mattolli (Germano Pereira) *CuChiCheos - Edgar Sampaio (Caio Castro) *Dinosaurios y robots - Tiago (André Bankoff) *Fina estampa - Edvaldo (Rafael Zulu) *Gabriela - Osorio Pimentel (Raoni Carneiro) *Flor del Caribe - Cassiano Suárez (Henri Castelli) *Laberintos del corazón - Natan Vasquez (Bruno Garcia) *Rastros de mentiras - Vanderley (Marcelo Argenta) Dramas coreanos *Uncontrollably Fond - Shin Joon Young (Kim Woo Bin) *Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Yoon Ji Hoo (Kim Hyun Joong) *Mary está fuera por la noche - Byun Jung In (Kim Jae Wook) *Casa llena - Lee Young Jae (Rain) Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - AJ (2016) *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Guru Guru (2016) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Thanatos (2015) *Call of Duty: Ghosts - Voces adicionales *Smite - Apolo *Gears of War 3 - Aaron Griffin *Mortal Kombat X - Kenshi / Smoke *World of Warcraft - Khadgar *Disney Infinity - Sam Flynn / Boba Fett / Anakin Skywalker *Watch Dogs 2 - Wrench *Rise of the Tomb Raider - Vendedor de Armas *Jurassic World: Evolution - Owen Grady *LEGO Dimensions - Owen Grady *LEGO: Jurassic World - Owen Grady *Mortal Kombat 11 - Sektor Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Candiani *CBAudio *CineDub (desde 2019) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Dubb Studios - The Dubbing Maker *Grupo Macías *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *Made in Spanish - MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades * Ha interpretado a 4 zorros: ** Sr. Zorro en Hora de Aventura ** Kristofferson en El fantástico Sr. Zorro ** Fergus Zorro en Calle Dálmatas 101 ** Zorro en El principito (serie animada) Enlaces externos * * * * *Web: http://www.carlocutor.unlugar.com/ Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020